


Ephemeral

by DarkSoulMaster



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Domestic Violence, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSoulMaster/pseuds/DarkSoulMaster
Summary: the butterflies were their biggest attraction. Beautiful, unattainable and above all ephemeral.The leaves of the trees, green, yellow, of beautiful forms, common, brown, dead, ephemeral.The films, endearing, funny, melancholic and at some point ephemeral.Park Chanyeol, beautiful, light, happy, sad, loving, perfect. Ephemeral.Their love, painful, beautiful, sweet, sour, broken, ephemeral
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 4





	Ephemeral

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little One-Shot when I went through dark times and thought I would never recover, the original story is in Spanish and can be found here.
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/59561185-ef%C3%ADmero-chanbaek-one-shot

Baekhyun liked small things, things with thousands of small details, a porcelain teapot, embroidered gold thread jerseys, miniature cooking instruments, miniature paintings, or large scale paintings.

Baekhyun liked ephemeral things.

Butterflies were his main attraction. Beautiful, unattainable, and above all ephemeral.

The leaves of the trees, green, yellow, beautifully shaped, common, brown, dead.

The films, endearing, funny, melancholic, and at some point had to end sooner rather than later.

Park Chanyeol, beautiful, light, happy, sad, loving, cold, rough, perfect.

Your love, painful, beautiful, sweet, sour, broken, ephemeral.

Baekhyun liked pain.

He liked it when Chanyeol spoke cold words to him that stuck in his chest right to the bottom of his heart.

He liked it when he looked at him indifferently and the way his stomach turned empty when he was hit.

So when the pain began to increase, Baekhyun knew that soon the end would be near, he smiled. Everything he liked was there, pain, and the ephemeral time that had always haunted him.

Baekhyun was 24 years old when he died. When he killed himself because 24 years was too long for someone as ephemeral as he thought he was.

Their love lasted 8 months, so passionate and suffering. It was Baekhyun who ended up with Chanyeol and he was so broken and angry that he hit him again. The eldest didn't care. He had long ago stopped caring about his life, his health, Chanyeol, everything.

Baekhyun had no family, never had any real family, and never questioned himself about this. Many people said that Baekhyun was a disheartened person. He would always be carefree, he would never cry, and he would always have that look that was apparently bright and vibrant, but if you saw deeper than the surface, you would only find the cold emptiness, the others would see it, but for a reason, love makes you blind to the small letters of the contract. That's why Chanyeol and Baekhyun fit together so well, and superficially they were cheerful, carefree, and the perfect couple. But in the intimacy of their home, their inner emptiness came out.

They were empty people.

Except that one knew it and the other didn't want to accept it.  
}Chanyeol wanted to yell at him the day his relationship stopped being written on paper, but he couldn't, the older one' s unbreakable expression burned too much, as if he had drunk too much alcohol and his throat would tear from the inside. He had been dating a doll, which is beautiful on the outside and hollow on the inside, fragile and delicate, cold and impenetrable.  
He hit him again, maybe now it would work, maybe, at last, he would show a drop of sadness or pain, but his expression never changed.

With rage he hit more and more, and yet everything he attempted to do was hopeless, because after a while Baekhyun got up and left, full of bruises and pain.

Chanyeol was suffering so much. So much so that he was eaten up by the emotions that passed from the sweetest taste to love. To the heavy taste of anger.

And when he phoned to say goodbye to him, Chanyeol somehow expected it, he wondered why it had taken so long. He wanted to pretend to be surprised, to be desperate, to cry and to ask him to think one more time, that he would be there for him. But then what good would it do? The decision had already been made, and with a silent whisper that sounded like "Goodbye Baek" and tasted bitter to him, he cut off the communication. Not really knowing what to do, he just went to his room.

That night he thought of a thousand and one ways to kill himself. They all sounded so simple. A simple, cowardly way out.

Would it be cowardly to kill himself now that he was gone?

O ... Would it involve turning into a new Romeo?

Hmm.

He carefully got up from his bed and went to the kitchen, he could almost see Baekhyun's silhouette leaning against the back of the dining room smiling charmingly as he used to.

Had Baekhyun been a coward by leaving this world?

No matter how much water he drank, the lump in his throat didn't go away.}

______________________

"There is only love. The other noble things hardly serve to dignify it... Some men never find it. For others it is just a shooting star that lights up a year, a month, a week or a day in their lives. But that ephemeral flash gives meaning to the whole of existence. Blessed is he who can feel in his flesh and in his spirit the fire of that spark." 

-Alejandro Dolina  
______________________

The funeral was simple. Baekhyun had stipulated that all of his property belonged to the household in which he was raised. His savings were for Charity, his clothes were for Kyungsoo, his MP3 player was for Jongin, his collection of old polaroids was for Yixing, and his trunk and all its contents were for him, his loved one.

Chanyeol gave him his last farewell, whispering at the foot of the grave:

-From that ephemeral thing was born an eternal thing. A poet used to say that, and I used to wonder why you were so obsessed with the ephemeral, but now I realize why.  
The more ephemeral is the moment, The more you enjoy it, isn't it? It may only have been eight months full of pain, but it's not about the precision of time, it's about the intensity of the moment.

Thank you, Baek, and I'm also sorry I couldn't love you the way you loved me. You wanted an ephemeral love that kept the intense fragrance of winter, I wanted an eternity filled with the sweetness of summer. Now that you are gone and your time is over, I realize that you and I were a mistake.

Goodbye, and I hope that someday we can meet, in a parallel world where we both yearn for the same thing and do not harm each other in such a way, a place where time is nothing. I really loved you, even though everything was an escape from reality, we were just fools who did not realize that with the emptiness you do not fill the emptiness. Fools, who tried not to burn out before they were extinguished just like a match.

He threw the Rose on the coffin of mahogany and accommodated his scarf, it was spring and even so the wind was blowing strongly, a song that was rising in the sky and was carried by the wind in all directions, He told the story of two men who lived trapped in a lie, where the time did not forgive. Because their love was only a matter of time. Intense and ephemeral. Just like he wanted it.  
_________________

In the old blue trunk, there was a lot of stuff. There was a picture of a butterfly in shades of gray and blue that was dissected, next to it was an inscription that read

" She recalled when, at the age of six or seven, she had cried bitterly over the fate of the butterflies after discovering that their life was only a few days longer. Her mother comforted her and told her that the fact that their lives were short did not mean that they were tragic."

Chanyeol smiled bitterly and continued to rummage through the old trunk, where there was a photo album of the photos Baekhyun had taken on the day they met, including butterflies, small insects on the bark of a tree, and colorful leaves. Things that were so simple, but seen through the eyes of the older man, were more than that.

That's what Baekhyun used to have that made you feel like the best thing in the world. Until you slipped back into reality. Baekhyun only saw you as a passing thing. And it wasn't bad for one night. But Chanyeol didn't have love for Baekhyun just for that, he had love for many eternities.  
That's why Chanyeol beat Baekhyun so badly because he was so powerless, he kept repeating that his love was ephemeral. That it would end any minute. But Chanyeol didn't want that.

Everything in the room began to be a blur when tears came to rest in the eyes of the expressive man, who found a photo of the two of them smiling and looking at each other on a dark night. Kyungsoo had taken it.

Engraved with a small swiss knife on the bottom of the frame were the initials "PC & BB,"  
On the back with Baekhyun's neat calligraphy was written

"My intense and perfect only love"

2014

He smiled momentarily

Everything around him was too painful for him to look at; everything was familiar to him and at the same time he did not recognize anything about it. They were fragments of dreams - but concrete fragments, which he could touch, feel, use; the opposite of ephemeral.  
And it was then that looking at the photo of both of them he realized

The eternal is the product of ephemeral lives.

______________

He came down in search of his Swiss Army Knife and like a madman who has finally consummated his greatest act of madness, he carved on the frame, on the upper edge

Here the eternity that was an instant.

And just above the message that Baekhyun had written, one day in 2014, Chanyeol wrote in one day in 2017

"My intense, perfect only ephemeral eternal love"


End file.
